Dragon's Breath
by chocolafied
Summary: Collection of the Mericcup drabbles I get on tumblr. I also have a Jackunzel one of these c: Drabble ratings ranging from K to M
1. To and Fro

_Rating:_ **K+ - T** ish  
_Words: _1,218  
_AU!:_ Modern

Jackunzel & Mericcup

* * *

"Whoo! It's so nice out!" Rapunzel had to hold the sunhat she was wearing to her head; otherwise it would have blown off by now.

"Yeah," Merida couldn't help but agree as she lugged the other beach bag in front of her. The other bag was in Rapunzel's left hand, barely grazing the sandy beach below it. "Perfect day fer teh bach!"

The brunette then looked at the redhead. "When are the boys getting here?" another ocean breeze blew past them.

"I got off teh phon with Jack abot ten minuts agoo and tehy seid abot fiften minuts from that…Tehy shold be her any minut nao."

"Great!" the brunette exclaimed before dropping the tote bag and shoving her hat inside. Her hands then went to undo the bow tying the stings of her cover up and undo the zipper, revealing the simple purple bikini she had on. Merida, on the other hand, was wearing black swimming shorts with a turquoise surfing top on. "Do you want to set up now, or after they get here?" the short brown haired teen asked her friend as she squirted some sunblock out of the bottle and began rubbing it on herself.

"How abot we let _theem_ set op!" both laughed at Merida's suggestion. The red head dropped her bag and then began running towards the ocean. "Race ya!"

"Oh, no you _don't_!" the brunette giggled as she bolted after the Scott.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the parking lot, a green Jeep pulled up and the engine died. Jack and Hiccup hung out of the doorways and stared after the two girls before looking after each other.

"Looks like they started without us." The snow haired one commented.

The brown haired male sighed and got out of the Jeep and went around to the back to start getting the stuff in the back. He gripped the large white and blue cooler handles and grunted slightly. "And it also looks like _we're_ setting up." Jack appeared next to him and grabbed both backpacks. Toothless came out of the back and began running towards the water, tail wagging and tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Looks like it…and there goes your dog, Hic." Jack chuckled lightly as he grabbed the large, red umbrella and slung it off of his shoulders. Hiccup merely sighed as he grabbed the remaining stuff and closed the back of the trunk, picking up the cooler once more and the two of them trudged off towards the beach area, which they had to themselves surprisingly, since it was 4 in the afternoon.

Toothless pounced on Rapunzel and she fell over in the water, giggling the entire way as she fell. Another small wave came in and then pulled back. The brunette sat up, hair covering her eyes with a goofy grin on her face. "Hi, Toothless!" the dog merely licked her face and then ran over towards Merida.

"Oh, NO! Yo're not guna gat mee!" the red head threw over shoulder as she began running. Toothless perused her, and was slowly gaining on her. Another wave came in and the large dog pounced on her back and pushed her under the water with a bark while she shrieked. Rapunzel laughed and covered her mouth before turning to see the guys setting up on the beach.

"Jack, Hiccup!" she waved, Jack had put the umbrella in the ground and now had the cooler in his hands as Hiccup spread out the towels. Both men looked up at her, seeing her wave to them. Jack's jaw nearly dropped and the shades he was wearing slipped down the bridge of his nose. "Come on in! The water's great!"

The cooler slipped from the pale man's hands and his foot got crushed by the weight of all the ice and drinks plus the cooler itself. "OWWW!" The hand that Rapunzel was waving with went to cover her mouth as she began running towards him. Hiccup, meanwhile, was snickering darkly as he glanced over at Jack. He was met with a cold glare from the injured party.

"Jack, are you alright?" she bent down to his level before picking up the cooler, struggling all the way before setting it down, this time almost landing on his other foot had he not moved it fast enough.

"Fine…" he groaned out, glaring at the clearly amused Hiccup before straightening up and sighed.

"Hiccop!"

Hiccup turned around saw Merida running towards him. His jaw dropped and a large flush stained his cheeks as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"H-Hi Merida…"

He turned and saw a cheeky grin on Jack's face while Rapunzel was eyeing him with a confused look on her face. Merida finally let go and grabbed his hand. "Let's GO!" she giggled as she began dragging him towards the water. He was barely able to keep up with her, despite how well he could run on his prosthetic leg.

"What was that all about?" the brunette asked as she raised an eyebrow at the frosted haired man.

"Hmm?" Jack turned to look at her after stuffing his sunglasses in his backpack, seeing her arms crossed. "What was what all about?"

She smacked his arm. "You laughing at Hiccup! What was _that _all about?" he chuckled a little as she smacked his forearm. Toothless was barking in the distance as Merida was splashing Hiccup as he was trying to get closer. A smirk then spread across his lips.

"C'mon!" he pulled her closer to him and hauled her over his shoulder in a matter of seconds before speed walking over towards the ocean water.

"Wha- Jack! Put me _down!_" Rapunzel began squirming and kicking and flailing as he carried her.

"Okay." He unwrapped her from his shoulder and threw her into the water, grin growing slightly as she shrieked.

"JACK!" both Merida and Hiccup turned to look at the fuming brunette as she yelled at Jack, who stood with a crooked grin and his arms crossed. She then splashed him and kicked him, throwing him off balance and sending him into the water yelling.

Rapunzel giggled as she stood up, backing away from him slightly as she prepared for the worst. Merida turned to look at Hiccup and then pounced on him, dunking him in the water.

"MERIDA-" his voice was gargled out by the salt water entering his mouth. Jack and Rapunzel's laughter roared as the smirking redhead held him under for another second before getting off of him. Hiccup's face came up from the water, lungs burning for air. He turned and glared at the red head, who gulped lightly.

"H-Hiccop…EEEK!" she squeaked as she began running from him. Rapunzel giggled as Jack stared after them, still smirking.

The brunette grabbed his hand and began pulling him along. "C'mon, Jack!" He couldn't help but comply and began running along with her…and then his eyes latched onto her body again. Rapunzel stopped and turned around when she felt Jack suddenly stop. He then fell back, nose bleeding. "Ehh…Jack?!"

Merida and Hiccup stopped splashing each other to see Rapunzel shaking the pale young man vigorously, blood trailing down to his lip. Hiccup snickered as Merida began running over towards the two.

It was going to be an interesting night at the beach, alright.


	2. Gleaming

_Rating:_ **K+ **  
_Words: _798  
_AU!:_ Modern

Jackunzel & Mericcup

* * *

The small bonfire the four sat around flickered and the coals they were burning were slowly turning to ash. Some already had as the night sky twinkled and the stars shined more brightly than normal. The radio by the chatting group played some low music in the background.

"And then Hiccup was yelling at Toothless for stealing his underwear," Jack and the two girls laughed loudly while the brown haired man gave a sarcastic "Haha."Hiccup looked down at said dog was sleeping peacefully by his owner's side, not showing any signs of waking up anytime soon. He then looked up and smirked at the white haired man.

"I still find it funny how you got a nosebleed earlier." The group laughed again.

"Yeah," the Scott added. "Yew paased oot right theere in teh watr!" Jack chuckled and looked at Rapunzel, who opened her bottle of water and took a sip out of it. Thankfully she was wearing her cover up from before.

"Guys, leave him alone about that," she chided, looking at other two before looking at the male next to her. It was quiet for a moment, the music in the background and the waves gently pulling and pushing the sand along the beach filled the comfortable silence for that brief moment before Rapunzel got up.

"Where yew goin?" The Scott asked. Rapunzel smiled widely before trotting off a few steps and turned around, hands behind her back.

"Say 'cheese'!" she giggled as she whipped out a camera and clicked the button. The trio sitting fireside were stunned by the flash for a moment before they came to their senses. Jack felt his swimming shorts pockets before he looked at her again, smirking a bit mischievously.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" He yelled, quickly jumping up to his feet. "That's _my_ camera!" The brunette couldn't help but giggle a little as she began running away, squealing and laughing loudly and Jack pursued her.

Merida was chuckling lightly while Hiccup sighed out of annoyance. "They're cute!" she remarked, looking down at the brown haired man who was lying on his side, palm under his head. His green eyes rolled up meet hers, before he sighed and sat up.

"Yeah," he agreed. Jack had finally caught up with her further down the beach and was twirling her around in a tight hug, her laughing and yelling at him to let her go. Merida then grabbed her tote bag that was by her and began rummaging through it. Hiccup's eyes shifted from the Jack pulling the brunette in for a rough kiss to Merida sifting through her bag.

"…What're you looking for?"

"FOUND IT!" the Scott yelled as she took out a small gift wrapped box. "Here," she handed it to him eagerly. Hiccup blinked, a slight flush coming on his face as he was rendered almost speechless.

"What is it?" he asked, nervous smile accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"Open it!" Merida was sitting eagerly and leaning towards the brown haired man as he fumbled with the small box, undoing the bow and slowly opening the small, white box.

His green eyes went wide when he saw the shark tooth necklace in the box. He looked up at the redhead, who was blushing profusely now and looking away. "I kno yer berthdaey was last week n' everythan, but I was still in Scotland with mah familey. I honestly didn't kno what to get ye. I mean, ye have a lot of interests n' all so-," she paused abruptly when she felt Hiccup's lips on her own and blinked in surprise when she saw him pulling away, smiling softly.

"I love it." He began again, taking the ends of the necklace and slinging the necklace around the back of his neck as he clasped the endings together. Hiccup adjusted it where the shark tooth was in the front and rested against his shirt covered chest and the clasp was against his back. He looked up at her again, still smiling. "Thanks."

Merida looked away for a moment timidly, still blushing. Her eyes met his again and she smiled in return. The two turned their attention back to Rapunzel yelling at Jack, who was carrying her back to the bonfire over his shoulder. He finally set her down and she shoved him away playfully, smiling too much for her glare to mean anything.

"We miss anything?" Jack asked, sitting down and shoving his reclaimed camera into his shorts pocket. Rapunzel sat next to him, head resting against his shoulder.

"No," Merida answered, her cheeks still tinted a little. She looked at Hiccup for a moment before looking back at the white haired man and the brunette. Merida looked up at the night time velvet sky and smiled to herself.

"Nothing really."


	3. Splash!

_Rating:_ **K+**  
_AU!:_ Modern  
_Words: _791

* * *

Jack's eyes twitched as slowly he came out of his dreaming state and woke up. He rolled onto his back in the sleeping bag he was in and wiped his face with his hands, blinking a few times before checking the time on his wrist watch; 6:03 AM

His eyes wandered around as the rising star by the horizon began to give off more and more sunlight. His heart stopped when he saw two empty sleeping bags. "Hic," he spoke with a groggy voice as he nudged his friend. "Hiccup, wake up!"

Hiccup groaned in response. "Whaaaat?" his eyes blinked open and they glared up at the man with the unnaturally white hair.

"The girls are gone."

"Wha-,"

Two buckets of water poured over them and two giggling voices rang through their ears. Jack brought his lips into a line while Hiccup just sighed as both of them wiped the water away from their eyes. Jack turned around and the other male looked up to see Merida and Rapunzel high fiving each other, still giggling madly.

"Alright!" Jack quickly unzipped his sleeping bag and jumped up. Rapunzel dropped her bucket and looked at Merida, who looked back at her with the same wide eyed look. "Red," Jack began, pointing a finger at her. "I'll deal with you later." His eyes and hand then shifted towards the brunette. A dark smirk spread across his open lips. "_You_, on the other hand-"

Rapunzel didn't wait for him to finish, throwing the plastic bucket down onto the ground and making a B-line for the other side of the beach. Jack bolted after the screaming and somewhat laughing girl, laughing darkly. "Come _back_ here, Punz!"

"Merida."

The redhead turned around, startled to see Hiccup standing _right_ behind her now…and how _dangerously_ low his voice was. She chuckled nervously before taking a step away from him-

He grabbed her and picked her up bridal style, yawning as he walked towards the water. "Hiccop! HICCOP PUT MEH DOWN!"

"Okay, he sighed and immediately let go. Merida shrieked a little as she landed in such a low volume of water and landed right on her butt. Hiccup then whistled for his dog. "Toothless!"

The black dog immediately bounced up, tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Oh, no. Oh, _Heell noo!_" the redhead stumbled to get up against the motion of the waves as the dog began running towards them. "TOOTHLESS NO-"

Too late.

He had already tackled her under the water. Hiccup threw his head back and crossed his arms, laughing loudly into the salty air. Once Merida resurfaced, she glared her blue eyes at him, splashing him violently once. "JERK!"

"Hey! In _my _defense, and Jack's," he pointed to further down the beach. "_You_ guys started it." Merida drew her lips in a straight line and stood up. She glared at him for a few seconds more before walking back to the camp.

"I'm goin too get breakfast." She seethed. Hiccup chuckled dryly and followed her back to shore, Toothless trotting alongside him. He watched her grab a pop tart out of her back and rip the wrapping on it, taking a huge bite out of it. She swallowed and then frowned off into the distance. "Where's thee other two?" Merida turned to look at the brown haired male.

Hiccup blinked his eyes a few times and then pointed further down the beach, seeing them try to go back to back and lean against each other. "Over there."

Rapunzel giggled and took a step away from Jack, watching as he fell flat on his back onto the sand with a yelp. "Punz!" She had her laugh and then reached out a hand for him. He took it and then pulled her down next to him. It was her turn to yell in surprise.

"Jack!" She couldn't help but laugh as he gave her a peck on the cheek before bringing a hand to the back of her head and kissing her on the lips, her hands knotted into his wet and blue hoodie. Back by the campsite, Merida and Hiccup shared a look before looking back at the other couple.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO. BREAK IT UP!" Hiccup cupped his mouth with both hands. The couple down the beach pulled away slowly and looked back at them for a moment before sharing a look themselves. Rapunzel and Jack broke out laughing before he picked her up and began carrying her bridal style back towards the campsite.

"I'm so glad we're not like that," Hiccup sighed and looked at Merida. She drew her lips in a line and narrowed her eyes before giving a nod of the head.

"Aye." She merely answered, taking another bite of her pop tart.


	4. Linger

_Rating:_ **K+**  
_AU!: _Modern  
_Words: _1,317

* * *

"Erm, let's see…" Jack strummed a few strings on the guitar.

"Jack, I didn't know you could play." The brunette beamed as she sat down with a hot dog on a plate, bottle of water in the other.

"Aye, Frosty." The Scott added, quirking an eyebrow as she took a bite of her hamburger. Hiccup served himself a burger with the spatula and then hung it on the handle for the hibachi that was standing on a fold up table.

Jack looked up at Merida with a bit of a glare before looking down at the guitar again. "Punzie."

"Hm?" her mouth was full as she chewed the bit of hotdog she had in her mouth. A nice breeze tore through the campsite and fanned out as it pulled away from shore.

"What was that song that you always liked playing on the piano in school? It had something to do with summer-"

"MMMNPH!" she swallowed quickly and gasped for air. "Summer Wind!"

Jack smirked, "Alright then." He began playing, fingers moving nimbly and with ease as he strummed the chords on the guitar. He could hear the brunette humming along with the intro, trying to find where to begin.

She finally joined in as the melody mellowed out a bit. "The summer wind, came, blowing in, from across the sea." Hiccup and Merida shared a quick glance before looking back at Rapunzel, continuing on with their meals at the free entertainment. "It lingered there, to touch your hair, and walk with me~," she sighed out, eyes closed and enjoying the evening breeze that ruffled her short hair and kissed her cheek.

"All summer long, we sang a song, and then we strolled that golden sand~. Two sweethearts, and the summer wind." She looked over at Jack for a moment, smiling at him before looking off into the distant horizon with the setting sun as she continued. "Like painted kites, those days and nights, they went…flying by~."

"Mmm, pass me the ketchop?" Merida nudged Hiccup and kept her hand out expectantly for the red bottle while keeping her eyes on Rapunzel. The brown haired male handed her the bottle, then reached into the cooler for a bottle of root beer. "_The world was new, beneath the blue, umbrella sky~_."

"Then softer than, a piper man, one day, it called to you~," the brunette's voice was a little louder than before. She still swayed with the oncoming breezes, though.

"I lost yo-," she was interrupted by a burp, which she managed to cover her mouth for. The group broke out into a fit of laughter as she managed to say "excuse me".

"It's alright." The man playing the guitar spoke, still strumming out the song. "… the summer wind~." Rapunzel giggled nervously, smiling widely as she looked over at Jack. "The autumn wind~."

"And the winter winds, they have come and gone~," she joined in and it became a duet. "And still the days, those _lonely_ days, they go on and on~."

"They're good," the Scott blinked, smile wide as her mouth was stuffed with food. Hiccup laughed lightly at her stuffed face. "_What?_" "_And guess who sighs,"_

"his lullabies, through nights, that never end. My fickle friend, the summer wind~."

"The summer wind," Rapunzel's face had softened as she sang the last verse and as Jack's playing had finally finished. Jack looked up to meet her gaze, small smile on his face. Hiccup and Merida were meanwhile clapping loudly.

"Bravo!" Merida shouted. She smiled back at him a bit before looking away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and picking up her hotdog for another bite. Jack looked over at Hiccup and Merida and sighed, picking up his open bottle of root beer and taking a swig.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes and sat up in his sleeping bag. The fire for the cam was low, but still breathing in the salty, ocean air of the night sky. Looking around, he saw Rapunzel curled up next to Jack in his sleeping bag, his arm being used a pillow…and an empty sleeping bag next to him.

Merida was gone.

He quickly undid the zipper for his sleeping bag and got up, hopping over the sleeping couple and then jogging a few paces towards the water. Off in the distance by the other end of the beach, he saw an unmistakable mop of hair swinging around as a woman walked further down the beach by the glowing blue lights in the water. "Merida," he breathed before heading towards her.

The red head turned to face him, smiling widely. "Hi Hiccop," she breathed out, voice mellow and not as enthusiastic as he was used to it being. He narrowed his eyes at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Is something, wrong?"

The redhead shrugged and sighed loudly, turning so her back faced him and began walking slowly. "Couldn't sleep." Hiccup walked up to her and fell in time to the casual pace she was walking at. "It's nice ouut. Ain't it?"

"Yeah," Merida gazed off into the distant horizon, the moon shining on the body of ocean water as it swayed to and fro, lazily hugging the shore. Hiccup stared at the redhead before he sighed, smiling, the light bulb having gone off in his head. He reached out and took her hand in his, his other hand going to her wait. "Hiccop…?" she gave him a perplexed look but giggled a bit, apparently nervous as to what he had planned for the moment.

Meanwhile, down at the other side of the beach at the campsite, the brunette was looking at the two through a pair of binoculars, the lenses gleaming dully in the moonlight. Jack was tiredly staying up with her, arm around her waist still. He just woke up five minutes ago when Rapunzel was jumping around and hyperventilating about Merida and Hiccup _both_ being gone.

"See anything good?" he asked, other hand wiping the sleep away from his eyes. Rapunzel looked down at him and grinned, handing him the binoculars.

"See for yourself," she replied, pointing towards the distant couple down further by the other end of the beach. Jack did as he was told, bringing the night-vision goggles up to his eyes and saw the two, Merida giggling lightly as Hiccup slow danced with her.

Jack grinned darkly and looked at his girlfriend with a sideways look that clearly spelled out he had something planned. She beat him to it, though, holding up the camera she had previously stolen and shaking it lightly in the air with a smirk that complimented the look on his face. The male's blue eyes widened somewhat, before his look from before returned tenfold.

He leaned up and pecked her on the cheek before he stood up, helping the girl onto her feet.

Merida laughed a little as Hiccup did his best to slowly twirl her; they paused awkwardly for a second before they continued. She looked up and saw the goofy smile he was wearing, and giggled some more about how he acted completely different from the way he looked; he was still his nervous and quirky little self, and he would always be, no matter how much older he would grow.

_FLASH_. The two froze instantly before looking in the direction that the light came from, seeing Jack with the camera and Rapunzel giggling lightly. Merida instantly turned beat red. "YOU TWO!"

"Hey, she loses her accent when screaming!" Jack remarked, looking down at the brunette before looking back up at a quietly seething Hiccup and a batshit crazy Scott. Hiccup rested his hand on Merida's shoulder, who instantly calmed down somewhat and looked up at him…to see him give a look one would usually find on Jack.

"Rapunzel."

"Yes, Jack?"

Both of them gulped lightly before scampering off.

"_RUN!_"

Hiccup and Merida took off after them.

"GET BACK HERE!"


	5. Reunion

_Rated:_ **K+  
**_Words: _235

* * *

Hiccup chuckled nervously, waving a hand. "Hi, Merida."

The Scott princess eyed him skeptically, blinking a few times before smiling softly, breathing out a light laugh. "Hi, Hiccop."

"It's been a while, huh?" the older boy shrugged his shoulders, trying not to seem as nervous as he was feeling, heart pounding in his ears.

"Aye." She laughed a bit, seeming to relax a bit. "You look good! Time's aged ye, Hic." Her eyes trailed down to his prosthetic foot, smile wavering a bit before she looked back up at him.

"Same for you, Mer." He said the words with more admiration than he meant to. _Gods, she looked stunning!_ They both laughed a little. The awkwardness in the air was slowly melding away. They locked eyes again.

Hiccup sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He picked up his head just in time to see the redhead bolting towards him, tackling him slightly as her arms went to wrap around him, head resting against his armor. The Viking staggered a couple of paces, hands floating in the air right above her back.

"I've missed ye, Hiccop," she murmured, hugging him tighter than she had before. Her body began shaking a little and he heard her whimpering softly. Hiccup sighed and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face, and neither could she.

"Yeah, me too, Mer. Me too."


	6. Broken Wings

_Rating: _**K+**  
_Words: _2,043

* * *

It was something a little more of a habit now. Hiccup would jump on Toothless' back and they would be off to cross the isle that separated the Vikings from the Highlanders. It was a dangerous game the two of them played, he and Merida. They were playing with fire whenever they met up. It was ironic, though; fire was what brought them together in the first place.

He jumped off when Toothless was a few feet above the ground and immediately looked around in the wilderness. The waterfall rumbled in the background as the river flowed. Toothless ran towards the water when he saw the fish jumping in water by the falls.

The Viking turned around when he heard galloping footsteps coming closer out of the woods. He whipped around and saw the redhead girl jump off of the large horse's back. "Hi, Hiccop!"

Hiccup smiled for the first time in a while. "Hi, Mer."

* * *

The two of them sat next to the small fire while chewing on some fish, sun setting slowly in the sky as the blue faded away and was colored over by reds, oranges, and pinkish hues. Merida looked up at the Viking, who looked up at her with a quizzical look. She breathed out of her nostrils with a widened smile before finishing her bite and swallowing.

"So, how's et in Berk?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Wonderful," he give a dry smile to go along with his words. Merida slumped her shoulders and sighed before eyeing the metal foot.

"How long ago was et?" she asked, nodding to the gleaming metal. He sighed, hands playing with his food.

"A while ago." Merida bit her lower lip when she saw the annoyed look on his face. She swallowed, hard. Hiccup seemed, _different_.

"What about…Astrid?" she sighed, holding another fish above the flame.

"…Things didn't work out." He sighed once more. She eyed him with weary blue eyes. "She's…I don't know _what_ she is." Toothless grumbled in the background. Hiccup turned to look at him. "Nobody _asked_ you."

Merida giggled a bit before taking a bite of her second fish. Hiccup looked at her incredulously. She looked up at him again, laughter muffled by a stuffed mouth. "What's so funny?" he raised an eyebrow.

The scott swallowed with a gasp of breath and then looked at him again. "Yer so weird, Hiccop."

Hiccup blinked. "…Weird?"

The redhead nodded.

He glared at the large reptile before he could even make a comment on the statement and took a harsh bite out of his fish. "And like _you're_ not."

"I never said I wasn't." she looked up at him, a cheeky smile flushing her cheeks.

Hiccup scoffed, his glare softening as a small smirk crept through.

They were _both _weird.

* * *

There was a full moon over the ocean a year later. Toothless flew close to the water below, gliding through the air. They encountered a low fog as they got closer to the Highlands.

Toothless landed on the shore of the isle, trotting a few steps before pausing. Hiccup climbed down, eyeing the landscape as he heard all of the sounds that filled the night air. The dragon groaned. Hiccup stroked him lightly before walking towards the woods cautiously. "Merida?"

No answer.

"Merida!" he shouted louder this time.

"SSSSH!" the Viking turned around to see Merida by Toothless, sighing lightly. "Keep it down! Do ye want people to know we're here?"

He gulped lightly. "S-Sorry."

The redhead sighed, a tired smile on her face. She walked over to him, hand holding the string of her bow. When she was an arm's distance away, she paused, sighing softly as her eyes drooped. She flung herself at him, arms encircling him.

Hiccup almost fell backwards as he struggled to keep his balance. "M-Merida…"

"I heard mah parents, Hic." She whispered, hugging him tighter. "They're talking about _war_ against…you."

The brown haired teen sighed. He knew about his father's meetings about his plans against invading the Highlanders. He hugged her back. "Don't worry. It'll be fine, Merida." He sighed. She stopped her slight tremble.

"Promise?"

"…Yeah."

* * *

"Hiccop!" the redhead chased after him. The Viking turned around, eyeing the Scott before sighing lightly.

"Merida, you should get going-"

"NO!" Hiccup merely glared at her. They were sixteen now. She didn't want three years of sneaking out seeing each other to suddenly go to waste. "I told you, Hic! I don't want to hang out with a _boring_ suitor!" Her accent was strongest now as her anger accented every syllable, eyes watering. "They're _not you_."

The Viking pursed his lips, hands bawling into fists as he looked down at the ground. Toothless hung out of it all, waiting by the water's edge. It wasn't his fight. The sun was rising, the water was beginning to gleam, and Hiccup was saying his final goodbye.

"Yeah," he looked up at her. "They're _not_ me. They're not a _Viking!_" He turned and ran to jump on Toothless' back. The dragon took off, splashing water behind him as he sped away like an arrow that he would see her shoot and hit its target with amazing precision.

He gritted his teeth and willed himself not to cry as he heard her screaming his name with strangled sobs as he got farther away. Toothless looked up at him for a moment before looking back at what was in front of him.

_ "HICCUP!"_

* * *

He was eighteen and up in the clouds, literally. Toothless and him were flying over the isles, just being nonchalant and having a blast. The clouds parted and he could see the highlands. Hiccup felt a punch to the gut as he admired the vast forests from above, going down memory lane.

The dragon rider pursed his lips behind his mask; why the hell _not_?

"Toothless, take me down, Buddy."

The dragon groaned in protest.

"Aw, come on! Just for a few minutes!"

Toothless rolled his eyes but complied, swooping down to the isle shore where they used to land on numerous occasions. The dragon hovered above the ground for a few seconds before landing by planting all four feet onto the ground. Hiccup hopped off and took off his mask, face frozen when he saw Merida standing a few yards away, hands fidgeting.

"I had a feeling, you'd come." She blurted out, swallowing lightly. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her.

"Merida."

She smiled bitterly. "You've grown, Hiccop." The Scott sighed as she moved the fabric of her dress, revealing a wooden peg for a right foot. "I lost mah foot to a bear a few weeks ago." Her eyes were watering up. She couldn't run to him anymore. Merida tried wiping her eyes. She at least wanted _some_ of whatever dignity she had left.

A sniffle still came out.

Hiccup's mask fell to the ground by his feet. She covered up her mouth to suppress the sobs that were threatening to come out. He ran up and brought his arms around her, hugging her more tightly then he had meant for a comforting hug. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, head buried in her hair.

Merida stared into the air, wide eyed and head dizzy before another sob tore out of her throat and she clutched onto him tightly. "Hiccop." Her voice squeaked as she sniffled loudly. The Viking pulled away and looked her in the eye, his own dancing with the thought that had just popped into his head.

"Can you wait here for me?"

She blinked at him with reddened. "Wha-?"

"I'll be back in an hour. Promise." He smiled before running back and picking up his mask and fixing it onto his face. He hopped onto Toothless in one swift motion. "Toothless!" the dragon perked up its head and looked back at the eighteen year old. "Let's see how fast you can go!"

The dragon gave a toothless grin before backing up a few paces. He ran and then jumped up into the air. Merida stared after them until she couldn't see them in the sky anymore.

* * *

Merida had been staring at the base of an old tree for almost an hour when she saw a familiar black spec in the blue sky, followed by an unmistakable sound filling the air. She stood up quickly, hobbling slowly towards where they had parted.

Toothless landed once more. Hiccup hopped off and took his mask off hurriedly before jogging back up to the Scottish princess, holding a knapsack over his shoulder. Merida blinked at him for a moment. "What's with the bag?" she asked.

Hiccup chuckled slightly before walking over to the tree where she was sitting by before. "Come over here and sit down. I got something that will help." He smiled as he began taking things out of the bag, weird metal things she had never seen before. Merida approached cautiously, sitting down as slow as she could so she could study the metal trinkets some more.

She sat down with both legs out, lazily leaning against the tree with her lips drawn in a line. And since the longest time, she's felt comfortably _nervous_ around someone just as weird as herself.

The Viking drew back the dress fabric that covered her wooden peg of a foot and sighed. "Must have been one hell of a bear," he remarked, picking up one of his tools and beginning to work on her foot.

Merida chuckled. "Would've lost my arms too, had it not been for mah Pa." she looked off into the tree line, mind speeding with her lips still.

Hiccup looked back up at her again, green eyes taking in her aged face before looking back down at what he was doing. The redhead looked at him again, watching as his hands worked and something was seemingly being attached to the wooden base of her peg leg.

"It's mah birthday, ye know." She sighed, looking at Toothless for a moment before looking back up at the brown haired Viking. She saw Hiccup pause for a moment before continuing to work on her foot. "I haven't gotten married yet, either," she added. The dragon rider paused again, this time looking up at her.

"I sorta convinced me Mum not to marry me off after ye left." She swallowed, eyes widening as she stared into his dark green ones. "Long story." Merida felt a flush creep up and looked away, pouting her lip slightly.

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head lightly before screwing in some metal parts. "Find anyone interesting?" he talked through a parted mouth as he held bolts between his teeth.

_You…_

Merida shook her head, sighing and looking off into the woods once more. He stole a glance at her, reading the expression on her face for a moment before tightening the final bolts. "Here," he spoke, gripping her hand gently. "Try to stand up now."

She nodded, grunting slightly as he helped her up onto her feet. Merida blinked at her newfangled foot and lifted it off of the ground lightly.

Hiccup met her gaze and smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. Try walking."

The redhead nodded, taking a cautious first step on the uneven ground. She blinked at how easy it was to walk again.

"Hiccop," she breathlessly gasped, turning to look at the Viking. Her smile grew bigger and she nodded her head. "Thanks."

He smirked in return, watching her as she walked in a line forward, and then turned around to walk back. She laughed, eyes growing wide as her mouth was agape. She spun, her back now facing him. "This es _amahzing!_" Her laughter grew louder.

"Merida."

She turned to face him, hair flying behind her as she blinked at him. The Viking lightly gripped her arm and pulled her in. Hiccup's eyes locked with hers. A flush crept up on her cheeks at their close proximity. "Happy Birthday," he lightly smirked and leaned in.

Merida leaned in at the last second possible as their lips met. His arms wrapped around her back and waist while hers went around his neck. Hiccup felt a fire coarse through him now as he deepened the kiss.

He was the dragon, she was his breath. They went hand in hand.

There was no one without the other.


	7. Treasure

_Rating:_ **K+  
**_AU!: _Modern_**  
**Words: _334

* * *

"Is this deep enough?" Jack looked up from the four foot hole he had dug out in the middle of the beach, eyes squinting as sweat dripped down from his brow. The trio standing above him exchanged glances, all raising their eyebrows before they looked at the person who drew the short end of the stick.

"NOPE!" the three choired.

"About another foot!" Hiccup yelled down. Rapunzel giggled a bit when he saw the exasperated look on her boyfriend's face. Merida snickered lightly while the other man was _trying_ to wear a poker face, a smirk broke through, though.

The white haired man groaned, thrusting the shovel into the sand and straightening his back, which cracked loudly in the process. "GAH!" Hiccup chuckled lightly before sighing.

"Alright, Jack, that's enough." He reached down and offered his arm.

"Thanks," Jack grunted out as he grabbed the man's arm and pulled himself up and out of the large ditch. The white haired man threw the shovel onto the sand nearby and stretched out some more, his aching muscles talking to him. Rapunzel held the large plastic case full of nick knacks and other miscellaneous items that filled it to the top in between both of her hands, staring down at it.

She sighed and bit her lip, getting on her knees by the edge of the hole and dropped it in. Merida stood next to her, smiling at the brunette as Hiccup grabbed the shovel and began filling the hole back up.

"I wonder what it'll be like next year when we come back here," the brunette absently wondered, staring off into the horizon with the setting sun. Jack straightened his back some more, grimacing as the bones in his back cracked a little bit more.

"Well," he began, slowly pacing over towards her, his arms were up in the air, letting the blood begin to flow through them again. Jack sighed, looking down at his girlfriend with a small smirk. "Let's wait and find out."


	8. Girl Talk

_Rating:_ **M  
**_AU!: _Modern  
_Words: _751

* * *

"So, Rapunzel." Merida pursed her lips, looking down for a moment before looking up at the blonde. The tension in the apartment room they were sharing was growing ever so slowly. "What's it like with…you know… Jack?"

The blonde batted her green eyes in confusion, quirking a nervous smile. "As in…dates?" she asked while raising her eyebrow. Merida shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips, looking at one of the walls before sighing heavily. "I mean," she began quietly, her voice in a whisper.

"As in _sex_…"

Rapunzel pursed her lips, blush instantly growing over her face. She covered her mouth with her hands, but they couldn't hide the smile that was creeping through. "Wait…so?"

The red head nodded. "I feel like we're ready, but…" Rapunzel sighed and placed both hands on her friend's shoulders.

On the other side of the apartment wall, the glass cup that was being held up to the wall shifted ever so slightly as Hiccup rested his head on the bottom of the glass.

"What're they saying?"

Hiccup shifted his eyes to look at Jack's slightly annoyed face before raising his head. "See for yourself," he gestured towards where he was holding the cup to the wall. Jack didn't need a second invitation as he switched places with his friend.

He attached his ear to the listening device and his eyes widened slightly when he heard Rapunzel's voice. "_He's great! Wonderful even…_"

"But," the blonde sighed, fallback onto the twin mattress that they were both sitting on. "I don't know if…"

"If?" the redhead pressed.

"If he's as…_satisfied_ as I am when we're finishing. I don't know," she raised a hand to rest on her forehead, blowing out some air before looking over at Merida. "I feel like I'm not doing enough for him…"

On the other side of the wall, Jack drew his lips up into a thin line and eyed the wall with an annoyed look. "Rapunzel, that's bullshit."

"What is?" Hiccup asked.

The other male sighed and looked back up at him. "She thinks that she isn't as good as she is, I'll leave it at that." He gave a low and dry laugh before turning his attention back to the wall. Hiccup raised his shoulders in a shrug and blinked a few times. _"Mer, can I make a confession?"_

Jack instantly grinned, eyes widening as he chuckled softly. Hiccup picked up the other glass cup that was on the coffee table and put it to the wall. _"Sure,_" they heard Merida reply.

Rapunzel leaned in towards Merida, swallowing lightly. "I like it when Jack bites my neck_,_" she mumbled. Unbeknownst to her, her boyfriend picked up her secret and his grin grew louder. Both ladies giggled lightly.

"So, Punz…you like it…" Merida's voice dropped in volume. "Rough?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, the blush coming back on her face. "A little bit," she answered in a low voice. "Like the foreplay…yeah," she laughed nervously. The redhead chimed in with hers. "But I like it when he's sweet…like our first time…He kept whispering sweet nothings into my ears and…" She sighed as an adoring fan would, chest heaving.

Hiccup looked over at Jack. "You're just drinking this all in, aren't you?" he whispered. Said man looked up at his best friend and just flashed a dark grin.

"What's Hiccup like?" Rapunzel suddenly asked.

The two men shared a glance before listening even more intently to the other side of the wall.

"Well, nervous at first, I suppose. I was too," the Scott laughed. Hiccup glared at Jack as his blue eyes shifted to look at him. Jack snickered lightly before looking back at the wall. "I…just don't know," she laughed nervously.

There was a knock at Hiccup and Jack's door.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"_Delivery for a Mister Frost?"_

Jack and Hiccup shared a glance before the white haired man stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door, and his jaw instantly dropped. Rapunzel narrowed her eyes at him with her arms crossed, apparently displeased. "_Really_, Jack?" Merida appeared beside her. Hiccup was now at Jack's side, gulping nervously.

The two men glanced at each other before slamming the apartment door, back against it. The two women then began pounding the door.

"HICCOP!"

"OPEN UP JACK!"

"C'mon!" Jack locked the door and the two ran to the window and jumped out into the parking lot a few feet below them. They never ran so fast in their entire lives.


	9. Suitable

_Rating:_ **K+**  
_Words_: 626

* * *

Merida had her arms around the dragon rider's waist as they flew through the air on Toothless' back, leaving a wake in the surface of the water that they were inches above. Her eyes were shut against the wind. Hiccup turned slightly in his seat to look at her. "We're almost there, Mer."

He felt her nod against his back as he turned to face the oncoming wind once more. She couldn't open her eyes until they landed. Hiccup made her promise that she wouldn't mere seconds after landing. The smirk on his face made her almost regret her decision as he picked her up and sat her down on the dragon's back. He jumped on and they were off. She barely had time to wrap her arms around him.

The Scott felt the dragon slowing down in the air and the bumpy ride of the landing. She heard Hiccup jump off and felt his hands hug her waist, pulling her down onto the ground beside him. Merida clutched his arm a bit nervously. "Hiccop, where are you taking me?" she asked with a laugh as he began leading her into the unknown.

The Viking smirked. "You'll see." They walked two or three yards more before he stopped; her stumbling slightly as she stopped walking alongside him. He looked down at her, the corner of his mouth turning up in a small smirk. "Merida, you can open your eyes now."

Azure eyes fluttered open and immediately widened upon seeing the view before her; they were high on a mountain overlooking a valley with a distant waterfall and rolling planes of green that swayed when the wind blew by. A gentle breeze blew by as she turned to look at him, eyeing him with a wide smile on her face as she turned back and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Hiccop…" his smirk widened when he heard how breathless her voice was. "Oh mah God." Hiccup turned to face her as she moved her hands away from her face and held them together in front of her, hands grasping at each other nervously.

"I figured you would like this place." He chuckled before gently taking hold of her hands, clasping them in his larger ones. Merida eyed him strangely as she watched him purse his lips and then lick them quickly. "I thought, maybe this," her eyes widened as she watched him get down on one knee. "Would be the perfect place for me to ask you to marry me."

Her heart stopped. Her cheeks flushed a deep red as her eyes widened. Hiccup gave that nervous smile that she had fallen in love with, though rarely showed now since they've grown up. "Hiccop…" he barely heard her breathe his name. The wind seemed to come back around and gently blow by them again. Merida's eyes widened before she looked away and covering her face with a clenched fist, eyes narrowed at the ground as her face glowed a dark red. "Get up, Hiccop. This is embarassin' me."

"Not until I get an answer."

She looked back at him and he mentally snickered when he saw how embarrassed she looked. "Fine!" she shouted.

"Fine _what_?" he raised a brow, feigning ignorance. She growled and whined out of frustration.

"Fine! I'll _marry_ yew!"

Hiccup stood up, slow and straight. She eyed him, expecting a different reaction. She got her wish when his smirk grew and jerked her forward, arms encircling her as hers were trapped between his chest and hers. "On second thought, I think eloping is more our style, what about you?"

Despite their close proximity, the redhead smirked. Hiccup leaned in and kissed her roughly. Settling down was something they weren't planning on anytime soon.


	10. Stay

_Rating:_ **T**  
_Words: _556

* * *

"Show meh!" Merida fumed, throwing her hands in the air, tears brimming in her eyes. "Show meh what freedom means!" A sob tore out of her mouth as she spun around "I'm tired of beeing cooped op behind stone walls!"

Hiccup sighed, holding the mask in his hand. He knew he should leave, but he _didn't want to_. It was something in the way she moved, the way she was _begging_ him to set her free, make her feel alive. He finally decided as he extended his hand out for her. She looked down at his hand before looking back up into his forest green eyes. "I'll show you, if you're brave enough."

She didn't take his hand. Her eyes narrowed as fresh tears began to fall. Another sob tore out of her throat as she jumped towards him. Hiccup opened his arms and let her fall into him. He held her tightly. His arms were the only prison she wanted to be in.

Flying with him on Toothless made her breathless. Her azure eyes were wide as she eyed the clouds she was right next to while holding onto Hiccup's body. He turned to look at her, mask off due to the casual nature of the flight. "You like it?" he called over his shoulder. Merida's smile widened considerably as she nodded her head.

He scoffed lightly before turning around. "Alright, hang on!" He shouted before Toothless took a dive. Merida screamed, small bouts of laughter escaping as they plummeted downward and then pulled up right before they hit the water, almost seemingly gliding along the water's edge.

Merida reached down and her fingers grazed the surface of the ocean's salty waters. She laughed some more, heart pumping adrenaline through her veins. The Scott let go of the Viking dragon rider and put her hands in the air, shouting into the empty air. She was in pure ecstasy now.

She was free.

* * *

The joy ride had to come to an end eventually, much to her disappointed. He had to get back to his tribe and she had her castle. Hiccup was walking away, mask at hand when she reached out for him. "Wait," she mumbled, holding onto the edges of his armor that were slipping through her fingertips. He stopped though, turning around to look down at her, seeing her tremble.

She never looked so fragile, so weak. Merida looked up at him, tears in her eyes once more. His eyes widened slightly as he turned around to face her. "Yew can take me away, can't yew?"

Forest Green eyes softened as Azure ones continued to plead in the dim light of the setting sun on the shore of the isle. "Hiccop?" she choked out. He couldn't take it anymore, he thought, as his arms wrapped around her and her brought her face up to his, lips clashing.

Both of them knew he couldn't take them away, running away together. But he could stay, she knew that. And he managed to illustrate that he could stay through the night through lips, tongue, and hands.

He gave her a fever, a fever she _loved _having, a touch she couldn't live without, a _feeling_ she couldn't live without.

They were both doomed as Romeo and Juliet, but at least they chose their way to burn; each other.


	11. Nomial

_Rating:_ K+  
_Words: _591

* * *

"It's about time! I've been waiting for grandkids!" Fergus jumped up in his seat, a wide grin on his face. His wife glared at him, brown eyes slicing through him.

"Fergus!" she was about ready to slap him when Merida spoke up.

"Ma!" the redhead woman sighed, staring down at the ever so slight bump rising from her abdomen. "I just…I just don't think I'm ready for a family."

"Well, did you tell Hiccup yet?" her mother asked. Merida nodded, head bowing down almost shamefully.

Elinor laughed gently then and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, smiling amusingly. "Well then, you should have nothing to be ashamed about!" her laughter grew. "Kids are a wonderful thing! I'm sure you two will make great parents!"

Merida reached out and hugged her mother tightly in return. "Thanks, Mum."

"Well, Hiccup. Congrats!" Gobber chuckled, drinking down another pint of alcohol. Stoick couldn't be happier, slapping his son on the back and chuckling loudly.

"I'm gonna be a grandfather!" the tribe chief yelled, amused just at the thought. Hiccup laughed nervously, looking down at the ground, just like he used to when he was younger. His father caught onto this, eyeing him with concern. "Son?"

Hiccup sighed, looking up at his Dad. "I don't think I'm ready for this. Really, I don't." he turned to look at Gobber, who just chuckled lowly and put his mug down, feeling nostalgic.

"You two will do just fine." He chuckled, looking at the soon-to-be father. "Trust me. That kid's probably gonna be the luckiest one in the world when they have a father like you and a mother like your wife."

Hiccup sighed, then nodded, grinning sheepishly. "Thanks." He then turned to look up at his father. "I guess I should go home now?"

Stoick patted him on the back. "Go on. She's waiting." He watch his son nod at him and then walk out of the house briskly after waving briefly to Gobber and himself. After a moment of silence, the shorter man sitting at the table chuckled, pouring himself another drink.

"She's just like her, you know."

Stoick sighed, staring at the door with a bittersweet look in his eye. "Yeah, I know."

"Merida?" Hiccup opened the front door to see his wife sitting by the fire, arrow in hand. She looked up to him, smiling tiredly.

"Hi, Hiccop." She sighed. Her husband sighed and walked over to the rug she was sitting on, bending over and crossing his legs to sit next to her. He sighed, staring into the bright colors of the open flame before looking at the redhead.

"I talked to my Dad." He opened with, smiling lightly. Merida nodded, clutching the blanket around her a bit more tightly.

"I've talked to my Mum and Dad too." She sighed, staring into the quiet flame, hearing the wood crack beneath it and sparks fly absently. Hiccup looked at her when she rested her head against his shoulder, sighing deeply. Merida looked up at him, laughing a bit when her eyes met his. "Still nervous about this?" she asked, looking down at the arrow in her hands. "I've been thinking."

"Hmm?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her. Her smile widened as she twirled the arrow between her fingers. "Of what?"

"A name."

Both eyebrows went up this time. "For the kid. _This_ early?"

"Aye," Merida sighed. "Kyla if it's a girl."

"And if it's a boy?"

"Kyle."

Hiccup sighed and then wrapped an arm around his wife, her relaxing into his chest. "Sounds good."


	12. All is Fair in Love and War

_Rating:_ **T  
**_AU!: _Modern  
_Words: _776

Jackunzel + Mericcup

* * *

Jack's eyes switched from Merida to Hiccup as they looked away from each other nervously, a faint blush on both of their faces. The edges of his mouth turned sharp into a smirk, mischief dully radiating off of him as if he were the moon on a pitch black sky. "Awww~ Look at the cute couple," he sang out.

The two turned around to look at the smirking white haired teen as he leaned against the wall in the shade, snickering lightly at the red faces and the glares they were _trying_ to form at him. Jack's ice blue eyes just twinkled and sparkled as he had his "fun". "Jack," Hiccup growled out, fists clenching as steam began flowing out of his ears. "You are really –"

_ "_Being an ass?" the other teen chuckled, looking at them with a small cheeky smile as he held two water bottles in the one hand, the other in his pocket. It was hot enough at the aquarium, threatening to bake anyone to a crisp that dared to venture outside.

"_Asking_ for it," the brown haired teen seethed out, dark forest eyes narrowing as ice blue ones widened with a grin.

"Well, the –"

"Sorry I took so long!" The trio turned to look at Rapunzel running up to them, Jack especially as she took the bottle of water out of his hands. His breath hitched a little when their fingers brushed a lot. She took a long gulp of the drink before putting the cap back on. "Ready to go?" she looked up at him, eyes beaming.

"Uh, yeah," he managed to spit out, stuttering ever so slightly. The blonde giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him back inside the aquarium. Jack turned when he heard a faint snicker, seeing a dark look in the other teen boy's eyes. He frowned, narrowing his eyes before being caught by surprise by a strong tug on his arm by the blonde, who was giggling as she pulled him inside.

Oh, it was _on._

* * *

The fish were swimming in their tanks, much to the amusement of the childish blonde as she marveled at the way they swam in the water. Jack just chuckled absent mindedly, hands casually in his pocket as she walked along the wall of fish tanks filled with the various vibrantly colored chordates. He followed her, eyes casually glancing at the bright oranges, yellows, and greens that the tropical fish wore.

His cellphone buzzed in his pocket. Blinking in confusion, Jack whipped out his phone and pressed the center button, opening up the text message he had just received from Hiccup:

_You two are so cute~_

Turning around, he saw Hiccup smirking over his shoulder, Merida currently reading one of the signs in front of the aquarium tanks. The white hair boy slid his phone open and let his thumbs fly over the keyboard, shutting it within a matter of seconds and then turned to eye the other teen male.

Hiccup blinked a few times, seeing Jack beginning to smirk when he felt his phone buzz. The brown haired teen took out his phone, opening the text message. His jaw nearly dropped as his face turned scarlet.

_ Coming from someone who's been eyeing Merida's butt for the past minute_. From across the room, he could hear a dark snicker coming from the frost haired male. Hiccup opened his phone and texted him back.

Rapunzel glanced up at him when she heard his phone go off for a second time. She grew more curious when she saw Jack's eyes bug out and nearly pop out of his skull. "…Jack?"

Said teen's hand clenched around the plastic of his phone as he began to blush and see red.

_You know, you were mumbling Rapunzel's name in her sleep last night. I wonder what you were dreaming about~? _

Merida looked up at a snickering Hiccup and looked at the blonde across the room with a quizzical look. Rapunzel blinked her emerald eyes a few times before shrugging her shoulders, rolling her eyes a little. The redhead chuckled a bit, giving a slight glare at the boy by her before grabbing him by the ear and began dragging him off. "C'mon Hiccop! Let's go see the sharks!"

"Ow! Merid—OW!" Hiccup couldn't do much as he was dragged away, heels dragging along the concrete floor. Jack waved at him with a cheeky grin on his face, a face which Rapunzel blinked at him with a cynical look before slapping his arm playfully.

"Come on." She called over her shoulder. Jack eyed her incredulously before sighing and following her.

Boys will be boys, right?


	13. Ain't that a Kick in the Head?

_Rating:_ **K+**  
_AU!: _High School/Modern_  
Words: _295

* * *

Though it was just football practice, Merida and Rapunzel were yelling in the stands as if there was a game going on. Jack and Hiccup exhaled deeply, sweat covering them as they took off their helmets and looked up at the girls, puffing out bitter breaths while eyeing the redhead and the blonde. And it wasn't _them_ that they were cheering on; it was_ Flynn_.

The said senior smirked and waved at the two, making them shout louder. The two sophomores shared a look. Jack arched a brow at the linebacker and then leaned in to whisper in his ear. The linebacker's green eyes widened as je raised both of his eyebrows at the quarterback before looking at him again. They both smirked and put their helmets back on. Hiccup picked up the ball that he was holding between his legs and they both jogged off.

Merida glanced over at Rapunzel for a moment before eyeing the field curiously, seeing Hiccup prepping for a throw. "What's Hiccop doing?"

"Huh?" The blonde shifted her attention from Flynn to see Hiccup prepping for a throw, and then seeing Jack run back farther and along the sideline, vaguely hearing him shout "Over here!" The linebacker threw the ball, sending it spiraling through the air like a bullet. Flynn turned around in time to see the ball come right at him. He screamed as the ball hit the front guard of his helmet square on and sent him flying a few feet before falling on his back.

Jack jogged up to Hiccup and high fived him, seeing the senior being helped up off of the turf. They looked up, seeing the girls in utter shock before snickering lightly. Immature they were, but hey, love makes people do _crazy_ things.


	14. Downpour

_Name_: Downpour  
_Rating: _**K+  
**_Words: _256

* * *

"HICCOP!" The red head chased after him, the rain coming down hard now as the Viking was stomping back to Toothless. He couldn't take it anymore

"HICCOP!" she yelled again as she tugged at his arm, jerking him back. They were eighteen now, Merida's possible betrothal being the one thing that ticked him more than anything else at the moment.

He didn't answer verbally, he let his forest green eyes do the talking as he saw red, breath ragged and fists clenching. Hiccup's gut wrenched when he saw the pleading look in her azure irises, feeling her grip wavering. Merida looked down and slowly let her hand slip from his armor-clad arm. The rain kept falling down around them.

Hiccup's anger abated slightly when he saw her biting her lip forcefully, as if to stop herself from crying. He then grabbed her arm and jerked her forward with a force he didn't know he was capable of. Her eyes went wide when he crashed his lips onto hers as if he was a starved man having food for the first time in weeks, his arms around her prevented any kind of escape.

Merida's eyes closed and she kissed back with the same hunger, hands burying themselves in his hair and clutching the leather of his armor. Her skin felt cold as the water seeped through her thin dress, but her lungs were on fire and her head was sent reeling.

Not even the harsh downpour could smother the roaring fire that continued to grow between them.


	15. Goofs

_Name: _Goofs  
_Rating_: **K+  
**_Words: _398

* * *

A photo booth never looked so tempting, at least, Jack thought that as he grabbed the unsuspecting blonde's arm and whisked her away without giving her a chance to open her mouth in protest.

Jack quickly skidded inside, placing the blushing Rapunzel on his lap as the camera started up. "Smile!" he grinned.

Her green eyes scowled at him lightly, her lips drawn in a thin line. The white haired teen just chuckled and tugged her towards him, his arm wrapping around her waist. The first flash went off.

She laughed as he tickled her at her side, closing her eyes as he leaned towards her. The second flash went off. She felt his lips on her cheek and turned to face him. The third flash went off as they pecked each other on the lips, still laughing loudly.

And the final flash went off as Jack went to lean in with Rapunzel teasingly leaning away. Annoyed, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him for another goofy kiss.

* * *

Hiccup swears that it was her idea as she forcefully dragged him to the photo booth. It was a slow and steady process, but she finally dragged him inside…until he clung to the outside edge like a cat being dragged for a bath. The redhead groaned, prying his fingers off one at a time.

"Come on, Hiccop!" she was down to five fingers being locked onto the edge.

Now four…

three…

two…

Hiccup gulped as he watched the last finger being pried off and then yelped when he was pulled inside the booth with a surprising amount of force.

"Smile!" The redhead laughed as she leaned towards him. The first flash went off as she pecked him lightly on his cheek. Hiccup blinked in surprise as he turned to look at her.

The second flash went off with him smirking lightly at her, and her hand behind his head giving him bunny ears. He wrapped both arms around her waist and yanked her close, causing a giggle to escape her lips. Their foreheads touched as they looked at the camera for the third flash.

Both of them laughed before leaning in for a peck on the lips, and then another one, and then the camera went off for a final flash as they kissed each other while making bunny ears behind each other's head.


	16. Wish You Were Here

_Rating: _**K+****_  
_**_Words: _639

* * *

Merida breathed a sigh out as she rested her head against the Viking's shoulder, the walls that she had built up for other people had now begun to crumble down once more, the boulders and the rubble crashing all around them. She didn't have to be strong around Hiccup. They were always so far away from each other…

_"Why can't you stay?"_

_ "The Tribe's gonna be suspicious if I stay another night." The Viking looked down at the ground. Merida's eyes became glassy. "But…" he looked up at her again. "One more flight wouldn't hurt, would it?"_

_ The Scott beamed, grinning from one ear to the next as she flung herself at him._

"Hey, Hiccup?"

Said Viking lazily looked down at Merida, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Remember when we used to plan running away together?" They both chuckled at the recollection.

"Yeah," he sighed. His arm that was wrapped around her gripped her slightly tighter. "It's been a month already, huh?" Hiccup gestured to the gold band on his finger. Merida looked down at hers, smiling fondly.

"Aye."

_ They found out. Their worst fear came true. And now, Merida was stuck in the castle, waiting by the window for any signs of her dragon-riding savior. It'd been a month since they had seen each other. Fresh tears escaped the red head's eyes. She didn't want it to end, and here she was; at the _end.

_ The Isle waters had never looked so peaceful. They normally attacked the shore harshly, never ending their onslaught on the small coast line. And then an all too familiar roaring filled her ears. Merida jerked her head up out of her hands, running off of her bed and towards the window. _

_ "Hiccup," his name escaped her mouth in a whisper; a whisper that made chills crawl up her spine. She ran to the door, grabbing the iron handle and tugging at it; _locked;_ like it had been for the past month. _

_ His name became a frantic whisper as she ran back to the window, leaning her head outside and straining to see him. Surely enough, there was a black shadow in the dark blue night sky slowly descending to land right below her window, touching down with a soft THUD. She looked down and he looked up at her, taking off his mask as fast as he could. "Merida!" _

_ "Hiccup!" She didn't even think, she just began climbing out the window._

_ "Merida, wh—what are you _doing_?" Her knees were already on the stone ledge, her feet were curling as she squatted down, heart pounding furiously and licking her lips nervously. She flew for a moment, dress floating around her before she began to fall like a rock. She could see Hiccup's green eyes widen in the moonlight, how he rushed forward to get underneath her to catch her. And then the next thing she knew, she was in his arms, hands already around his neck as they looked each other in the eye, both breathing heavily._

_Merida bit her lip after a moment, burying her head into the crook of his neck as she felt her eyes sting and tears bubble in them. A soft sob racked her body as she felt him hold her closer after that, him whispering to her, "I missed you too, Mer. I'm here." _

"You called my father out of the castle in the wee hours of the morning after that," she giggled, looking up at her husband. "You're either the single bravest man I've ever met beside him, or just the dumbest."

Hiccup chuckled nervously. "I think the ladder."

"He looked like he was going to kill yee. I'd never seen him so _mad_." She looked up at him, sighing softly before he pulled her head back to rest on his shoulder. She knew he wasn't going anywhere.


	17. Sleepover

_Rating: **K+**  
Words: _1,054_  
Pairings: _Jackunzel, Toothgene, and Mericcup_  
World: _Modern!AU

* * *

"Hey, Rapunzel?" Ana tucked a black strand of hair behind her ear, amethyst eyes looking away nervously.

"Yeah?" Rapunzel was brushing out her long, blonde hair at the moment, the brush gently undoing the knots in her hair. Ana laughed nervously before looking back up at the other girl.

"You and Eugene are close, right?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Of course," she laughed, continuing to brush her hair. "He's like an older brother to me…why?" When she raised an eyebrow, she saw Ana purse her lips, swallowing lightly and the shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"What do you want to know about him?" Rapunzel smiled and set down her hair brush. Merida then came in at that moment, holding various snack bags and a popcorn bowl in one hand, while balancing a tray on the other with a bag of Doritos hanging out of her mouth.

"Got the food!"

Rapunzel and Ana both giggled as the red head kneeled down on the floor and placed the snacks and the tray on the floor. Rapunzel reached over and grabbed the bag out of the Scott's mouth, earning another round of giggles.

Meanwhile, by the window, one of the branches kept swaying back and forth, the leaves rustling as Jack climbed up to the branch, sitting down with Hiccup following you. The white haired teen turned to look at the green eyed boy that was sitting next to him. "You got it?" he asked with a devilish grin.

Hiccup sighed and gestured to the pack in his hands, taking out one of the three water guns that was fully loaded and ready to fire and holding it in his right hand, passing the pack to Jack. The white haired teen took out one of the two remaining plastic guns and then looked down at the high school senior who was still climbing up the tree, moving slowly and grunting slightly. "C'mon, Flynn!" Jack hissed. Hiccup merely rolled his eyes, holding his water gun with both hands and then looking into the window, seeing the three girls' silhouettes outlines on the closed shade by the bright lamp by them.

Flynn grunted again, giving the sophomore a look. "Can it! I had practice today and my arms _hurt_!" Jack snorted at his whining and looked at the window. The older boy sat down against the tree itself, one leg draped over the edge while the lighter and younger two sat further down on the branch. Flynn reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket, along with a lighter, before popping the cancer stick in his mouth and abruptly lighting it.

"So…" Rapunzel raised a quizzical eyebrow, green eyes glinting with light mischief. "Why are you asking about Flynn with that blush on your face?"

Ana pursed her lips and quickly turned her head, staring at the carpeted floor as her face flushed. The red head could be seen smirking with a small smirk on her face. The guilty girl sighed; fists clenched on her lap and swallowed, mumbling.

The blonde blinked. "Wait, what was that?" her smile grew as she leaned in. The flush on Ana's face grew even more as she glared at the blonde before eyes darted down to the floor again, gnawing at her inner lip. "I kinda like Flynn," she groaned slightly louder this time.

"What?" the redhead chuckled lightly.

Ana looked up, absolutely fuming. "Merida!" the other two girls giggled before Rapunzel spoke up.

"It's alright, Ana. I had my suspicions all along but…" she sighed, a small smile spreading over her face. "I'm glad you're asking." She lowered her voice a bit, ironically thinking that said junior could overhear them. "I think he likes you too."

The darker girl leaned back, gasping. "No!"

"Yes!"

Merida just laughed at the incredulous look on the dental freak's face that was followed by nervous laughter.

Meanwhile, both Hiccup and Jack looked at the junior with a raised eyebrow. Flynn raised a hand to his mouth to pull his cigarette out of his mouth and take a puff of air, but stopped midway, eyes widening in alarm at the dark smirks on the freshmen's faces. "What?" Flynn shrugged, talking a little louder than he should have.

"So…Merida?" both Ana and Rapunzel gave a knowing look to the Scott, who gulped lightly.

"Y-Yes…?" the other two girls shared a glance before moving closer to her.

"You've been unusually close to Hiccup lately," the blonde said with a sly look, slowly crawling to the Scott who was slowly inching backwards.

"And you two are so flustered around each other!" Ana giggled.

Jack outside threw the said boy a sly smirk, handling the water gun while tapping his fingers on the plastic casing. Hiccup swallowed lightly and looked away from the covered window, fully knowing that the other two boys were staring at the back of his head. The brown haired boy sent Jack a glare and hissed through gritted teeth when he heard him snicker lightly under his breath.

The flush on Merida's face grew darker by the second, along with the guilty look in her eyes. "Alright, FINE! I like him, alright?!" she shouted, nearly screamed, throwing her arms down and slamming her hands on the carpeted floor. Hiccup stared at the window, a goofy smile working its way onto his face as he fell backwards.

"Woah-WOAH!" followed by a loud _YELP_! Hiccup fell out of the tree and landed on the hard ground below. Jack and Flynn both winced, gritting their teeth lightly, only turning their attention back to the window, which was now being opened by Rapunzel.

"Jac—" He pulled the plastic trigger faster than he had time to process the situation going on, until he heard the blonde screaming. Ana and Merida both ran over to the window, just in time to see Flynn and Jack jump down and pick up Hiccup off of the ground and them scampering for their lives, laughing all the way.

Rapunzel rose from the ground in the blink of an eye, moving swiftly down the stairs and out of the house, wielding her signature frying pan. "JACK FROST! GET BACK HERE!"

Ana and Merida shared a look before running to catch up with the blonde. For the trio, revenge would come swiftly, one way or another.


End file.
